Furious Bob
Furious Bob the Boxing Target was the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He was the leader of the Gym villains until his death on November 10 2018. He was also Pink Awesome's arch-nemesis and former boss. In November 2018, Furious Bob has been permanently written out due to yelling too loud which could hurt people's ears. Because of this, it was confirmed that Furious Bob will never return in Puppet Pals videos ever again. Pink Evil the Vampire was Furious Bob's last appearance in Puppet Pals as he was killed off towards the end of the video by getting tortured by multiple characters such as a few predators, a few Don't Hug Me I'm Scared characters, a few Looney Tunes characters and some object destroyers such as Bob the Wrecker, Wreck-It Ralph and the guy with the hammer after Pink Evil ripped his face off, so because of this, Furious Bob stayed dead forever. His funeral was on December 2018 in Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil quit. Since Furious Bob is now permanently dead and written out, Furious Bob the Builder took his place as the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. Although he was the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals video franchise, Furious Bob was the titular secondary antagonist of an episode of the Puppet Pals Bob the Builder series called Furious Bob the Boxing Target, with Furious Bob the Builder being the main antagonist. However, even though Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Furious Bob the Boxing Target episode in Bob the Builder season 1, Furious Bob the Boxing Target is more dangerous than Furious Bob the Builder as Furious Bob the Builder is played for laughs while Furious Bob the Boxing Target is not meant to be funny. He was also one of the two main antagonists of Puppet Pals The Movie alongside the guy with the hammer. Personality Furious Bob is evil, angry, mean, offensive, dangerous, cantankerous, rude, selfish, demanding, bad-tempered, sexist, uncaring, furious, nasty, malicious, aggressive, testy, foul, cruel, heartless, unkind, argumentative, abusive, annoyed, arrogant, sadistic, violent, hateful, deadly, insane, strict, racist, loud, unfriendly, horrible, hostile, cranky, antagonistic, spiteful, harsh, unhelpful, unkind, unfunny, unsympathetic and unremorseful. He also hates it when Pink Evil is having fun by being hopeless and he likes being mean to him by calling him hopeless and calling him a poo noodle, a dweeb and a dimwit. Furious Bob, along with Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan, all like to ruin the fun for Pink Evil by insulting him and mistreating him. In Puppet Pals, Furious Bob enjoys stealing a car with other villains like Pink Evil (formerly), Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Captain Punch, Prisoner Noodle, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball, Red Ball (formerly), Blue Evil (formerly), Yellow Evil (formerly) and Orange Evil (formerly). Unlike most Puppet Pals characters, Furious Bob is not considered funny and he is not meant to be a funny character because he is way too horrible and evil to be funny because his actions are extreme and horrifying and he has dark moments. Because of this, Furious Bob is considered the most evil villain of the Puppet Pals franchise. Because of Furious Bob's actions, he is pure evil. Furious Bob does not show sympathy for others since he does not really care about innocent people crying or getting very sad. In fact, Furious Bob even thinks that whoever gets sad deserves it. He also does not show remorse what he did. Appearance Furious Bob is a green and black boxing target with red eyes and a red mouth who resembles a human. Unlike, the other villains, Furious Bob is plastic. He also has water inside of him. In the Puppet Pals videos called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob turned into watery pieces when he exploded and died by getting killed by the guy with a hammer. Likes * Villains/Antagonists * Being evil * Crimes * Swearing * Insulting people * Trespassing * Stealing * Being mean * Being demanding and selfish * Letting innocent people die * Killing people * Abusing people * Destroying things * Dangerous things * Committing crimes * Weapons * Yelling * Torturing people * Doing bad things * Being sexist * Using angry voices * Doing evil laughs * Breaking laws * Criminals * Arguing with others * Acting like a real villain * People acting like real villains * Forcing people to do stuff that they don't want to do * Making people cry * Acting scary * Lying * People dying * Being offensive * Being a psychopath * Acting vicious * Seeing people cry or get sad * Violence * Being rude * People or stuff burning in or on fire * Firing people * Matches * Actual villains * Smoking cigarettes * Being loud * Yelling too loud in an extreme way * Torture * Evil laughs * Villainous/Antagonistic acts * Antagonizing random people * Fire * Bossing people around * The Pink Evil's Hopeless song * Drinking beer (implied) * Dungeons * Saying the word "silly empty-headed female" * Being a fraud * Being a hypocrite * Being racist * Hate crimes * Kidnapping people * Imprisoning people * Being strict * Harassing others * Doing what he wants * Being a criminal * Avoiding jail * Mocking people * Saying death threats * Disrespecting people who died * Ranting * People being badly injured * Calling people rude names * His plans succeeding * Interrupting people * Being ungrateful * Being naughty * Singing mean songs * Saying the circle of life is for fools * Pretending to be sorry * Being offensive * Being a criminal Dislikes * People acting like dimwits * Females * His plans being ruined * Pink Evil/Pink Awesome * Farts * Burps * Being insulted * Being nice * Getting grounded * Jeffy * The Sketchbook * People murdering him or trying to murder him * Being dimwitted * Getting defeated * Wearing stuff that females wear * Being nice * Heroes * Police officers * Dimwits * Pink Evil and Red Ball mimicking him * Pink Evil and Red Ball not acting like proper villains * Laws * Villains who hate him or try to kill him * Being forced to do stuff that he doesn't want to do * Red Ball * People lying to him * Being polite * Asking nicely * Being calm * Disgusting things * Going to jail * Villains going to jail * Burning in or on fire * Heroic acts * People acting stupid * Being accused of doing stuff he didn't do * Being called a female * Being called stupid, an idiot or a dimwit * Helping innocent people * Sympathy * Caring for other people * Helping others * His face being ripped off * Showing sympathy for others * Not doing or getting what he wants * Almost everyone * Love * Telling the truth * Getting punishments * Not getting his way * Doing nice things * Being called girl's names * Getting abused and beaten up * Saying sorry for his actions * Redeeming himself Criminal Record * Murder: He has killed a lot of people. * Trespassing: He breaks into houses. * Theft: He stole things such as a car, one of Pink Evil's phones and McDonalds things. * Attempted to murder: He tried to kill Pink Evil, Red Ball, Jeffy, Mario (SuperMarioLogan), Plonk Stevell and other random characters/people. * Kidnapping: He kidnaps people such as Pink Evil, Red Ball, Jeffy, Mario (SuperMarioLogan) and Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan) in his dungeon. * Torture: He tortures people while killing them. * Vandalism: He damages things like houses, stores, phones and cheerio boxes. * Arson: He causes buildings like houses or stores to burn down, and he also burned the Sketchbook, Red Ball, cheerio boxes and a lot of Pink Evil's phones. * Abuse: He abuses multiple people by either beating them up, throwing them at walls, stomping on them or trying to crush them to death. * Assisting a crime: He helps Furious Bob the Builder kidnap the Bob the Builder characters in Furious Bob the Builder's dungeon so Furious Bob the Builder can kill them. * Illegal possession: He owns a lot of illegal weapons and a match. * False imprisonment: He imprisons people while kidnapping them in his dungeon. * Treason: He betrayed Pink Evil. * Death/torture threats: He threatens to kill anyone who is a female, anyone who acts dimwitted and anyone who is not a villain or an actual villain. Deaths *In Furious Bob, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Spotty Ball and Destructor Ball's adventure to a new house, he got killed by Black Yoshi. *In Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, the guy with the hammer made Furious Bob explode into watery pieces. *In Pink Evil's Revenge, he got eaten by a giant can. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, he exploded into watery pieces by the guy with the hammer hitting him with the hammer just like how he did in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and then, he got burnt in the fire along with the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee. *In Pink Evil's Clone, he got crushed by a boulder during a waterfall which causes him to drown in the water. *In Pink Evil the Vampire, he was killed and tortured by predators, hunters and object destroyers when Pink Evil ripped his face off. Kill Count *His own mother *Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan character) *The Sketchbook *Brooklyn T. Guy *Black Yoshi (SuperMarioLogan character) *Wendy *Red Ball *The Bank Manager *Drawing Jeffy *The Giant Can *Italian Chef Pee Pee *Steak *Spinach Can *other victims References from a YouTube series, a movie, etc. When Furious Bob dies, his cause of deaths are similar to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. For example, in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Guy with the hammer by making him explode into watery pieces, it is somewhat similar to how The Black Morph Suit Person made The Red Guy explode into a glittery mess in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and in Pink Evil's Revenge, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Giant Can, it is similar to how The Giant Can killed The Duck Guy in Don't Hug Me i'm Scared 5. When Furious Bob gets killed in the fire in Puppet Pals The Movie by the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee, it is sort of similar to The Lion King when The Hyenas kill Scar. After Furious Bob and Scar's deaths, the guy with the hammer, the giant can, The Sketchbook, the phone, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee died in the fire and it is unknown if The Hyenas survived or died during the fire. When Furious Bob insults females by calling them silly empty headed females, it could be a reference to The Fox and the Hound since Tod, the main character of the film calls his girlfriend, Vixey a silly empty headed female. Trivia *Furious Bob has mentioned that his father taught him to say the word silly empty headed female when they both killed Furious Bob's Mother. *Furious Bob could be similar to Big Red from SuperMarioLogan as they both steal cars and drive them even though they do not have arms or legs. However, the difference is that Big Red is usually a hero and he is only a villain in only a couple of times, while Furious Bob is always a villain. *Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan are the only members of the group of Gym villains that have faces. *Although Furious Bob does not have arms, he drives a car while stealing it, he beats people up and he throws things in the fire in Puppet Pals videos. *Although Furious Bob called Pink Evil a silly empty headed female, Pink Evil is not a female so that would mean that Furious Bob is a liar. *Although Pink Evil caused Furious Bob to fall into the mud, the mud on Furious Bob is unseen. *Since Furious Bob no longer appears in A Project Guy, it was revealed that he is imprisoned. *It was revealed that Furious Bob killed his mother as his father helped him do it since his father was explaining about what happened. *Since Furious Bob doesn't have arms or legs, it is unknown how he can drive and steal a car, throw things in the fire or beat people up. *Furious Bob is the most evil villain in the Puppet Pals videos due to his dark and cruel actions and he is not meant to be funny nor played for laughs unlike most characters in Puppet Pals. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob died about 4 times. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob has mentioned that he never cries or get sad and he said that he will never cry or get sad at all. *Furious Bob was one of the few characters to be permanently written out from Puppet Pals. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Angry Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Adults Category:Objects Category:Revived Category:Characters who swear Category:Singing characters Category:Retired Category:Leaders